


Marked man

by azziria



Series: Firestarter [7]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: D/s undertones, M/M, Marking, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-09
Updated: 2011-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-20 06:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azziria/pseuds/azziria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny knows the consequences of breaking the rules, but he just can't help himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marked man

**Author's Note:**

> More possessive!Steve, part of the _Firestarter_ 'verse but can be read as a standalone.

It's not until some time after they have the Conversation, the one about acceptable boundaries, professional behavior at work, and exactly _when_ Danny becomes Steve's, it's not until some time after that that Danny starts to notice it.

At first he's not sure that Steve even knows he's doing it; after all, marks are an inevitable consequence of some of their more... ah... 'entertaining' activities, because although Steve can be devastatingly gentle, sometimes that's not what he needs or what Danny wants from him. So yes, from time to time Danny carries the odd scratch or bruise or chafe mark, even (after certain memorable occasions) the imprint of Steve's teeth, but (as per the Conversation) only ever where they can be hidden by the sort of attire a respectable law enforcement officer (which would be one who doesn't lose his shirt at the drop of a hat, Steven) might choose to wear to work on any given day.

So it's only when Steve rests his hand on Danny's hip for the third time on one particular day, thumb circling absentmindedly over the exact spot where he'd sucked a bruise into the skin over Danny's hipbone while he was on his knees blowing Danny in the shower that morning, it's only then that Danny starts to take notice.

Because there was no need for that bruise, no reason for its existence. The blow job had been a leisurely one, a 'thank you' for services rendered the night before and an easy and pleasant prelude to a companionable breakfast and an unhurried drive into work at the start of a routine day (and yes, Danny was driving his own car, another topic discussed during the Conversation). There was no real reason for Steve to kiss his way across Danny's skin, to press his mouth against the jut of Danny's hip and mark him there, the bruise darkening from red to purple even as Danny pulled on his boxers and pants ready to head off to work. There was no reason for it, and Steve doesn't mention it, he just... keeps touching it, almost like he's unaware of what he's doing.

Now that Danny's noticed it, he can't _stop_ noticing it, how often Steve's hand seemingly-absentmindedly brushes that spot. And then, after a week or so, when the mark is beginning to fade, Steve leans forward and sinks his teeth into Danny's trapezius as he fucks him over the kitchen table, and Danny looks at the sharp red mark in the mirror afterwards and realises that it's situated just where his shirt collar will cover it, and something clicks into place. Clicks into place, and at first Danny's not sure how he feels about it, about being a marked man, but it's kind of nice, the way Steve keeps resting his hand on his shoulder when he stands next to him or leans over him to reach something, all the casual touches, and really, if this is what Steve _needs_ , then why should Danny deny him that?

Especially once Danny discovers the _really_ interesting thing about it.

Fuck, yes.

The first time is completely accidental. The whole team are in the war room, knocking some ideas around, and Danny pushes his collar aside to scratch an itch that's not really an itch, it's a habit he's got when he's thinking, and Steve falters in mid-sentence, hesitates, swallows, and then carries on. A few minutes later Chin tosses an idea to Danny, and as he's thinking out loud his hand goes to his collar again, back to that phantom itch, and as it does so he sees Steve's eyes flick to where his fingers are working over the mark on his skin, and fuck, the look on Steve's face...

And that's it. He knows he's not playing fair, there are rules to this thing, after all, rules they agreed about Acceptable Behavior In The Workplace, and they apply to him just as much as to Steve, but he can't help it. Seeing McGarrett downright _squirm_ when Danny loosens his tie and runs his hand along the side of his neck is just too deliciously tempting, and it would take a stronger man than Danny to resist the urge. Knowing that the occasional casual touch to his collar is keeping McGarrett all hot and bothered under those ridiculous cargo pants he wears is such a fucking turn-on that Danny just gives in to temptation and runs with it. He's only human, after all.

It feels like a long afternoon. Danny suspects it feels even longer to Steve.

Eventually the clock ticks over, it's time. Danny's in no hurry, straightens the papers on his desk, shuts his computer down, then pushes back and stands, loosening his tie slightly and rolling his shoulder as he digs his fingers in just where Steve's mark is, as if he's working the day's stiffness from his muscles. Out of the corner of his eye he can see Steve watching him, leant forward slightly, elbows on desk, and as he opens his office door and starts down the corridor towards the restroom he sees Steve come up out of his chair to follow him, and his stomach twists in anticipation. Game on, he thinks, and quickens his pace, he's been waiting on this all afternoon and it's going to be good.

He's hardly inside the restroom before Steve's on him, crowding him, manhandling him round and slamming him up against the wall with a full body check and a fist twisted in his tie, and thank fuck there's no-one else in here, because this isn't going to be suitable for public consumption, no way. "The door, asshole," he manages to grind out, and Steve drags him away from the wall with the hand fisted in his tie, and reaches back with his other hand to slide the lock on the door closed.

"Danny," he says, voice low and dangerous as he shoves him back against the wall, and oh yes, Danny can feel Steve's cock hard against his hip, and McGarrett's _really_ let this afternoon get to him. "What the fuck d'you think you were doing?" He's got both hands on Danny's tie now, pulling the knot apart and throwing the tie across the room like it's personally offended him. The shirt's next, he gets his hands in the collar and just _pulls_ , and buttons fly every which way as he yanks the material down to leave Danny's neck and shoulder bare. Danny's knees are starting to feel weak, he wants this _so fucking much_ , but he's not giving it up without a fight so he feigns innocence, "What d'you mean, what..." and yelps loudly as Steve sinks his teeth hard into the mark on his shoulder, biting down on the bruised skin and sending a jolt of red hot pain and lust straight to Danny's cock.

Steve's hands are moving now, stripping the shirt off the rest of the way, moving down to unfasten Danny's belt with quick, efficient fingers. His mouth is hot against Danny's ear, his tone dark and urgent, "What d'you think you were doing, Danny? You know the _rules_..." and those fingers are on his fly now, "You know what we _agreed_ , we don't do that here in the office..." The fingers are slipping inside his boxers, pushing them down and fastening ruthlessly around his dick. "If either of us does that here then we agreed there will be _consequences_ , Danny, d'you remember that?" And oh yes, Danny remembers, and the thought has him breathless and achingly hard, rutting forward mindlessly into Steve's hand, moaning as he does so.

"Not yet, Danny," Steve snaps out, releasing his grip on Danny's cock and spinning him round "Hands on the wall!," and Danny does as he's told, leaning forward and planting his palms square on the painted plaster, dropping his head and bracing himself, legs spread, because he knows how this goes. Steve's behind him, crowded up close, and Danny swears as Steve breaches him with two slick fingers, quick and rough and ungentle, but oh so fucking good, and it's all the prep he's getting because now it's Steve's dick nudging at his ass, Steve's dick pushing into him and spreading him wide, fucking into him with a long slow thrust that makes him hiss with the burn as Steve slides home.

"Feel that, Danny? Feel what you've done to me, teasing me all _fucking_ afternoon, touching that mark all the time, all I could think about was getting you in here, all spread out and ready for me," and Steve's rocking forward, driving in deep and hard, pulling back and then driving in again, over and over, and Danny has to push back with some force to stop his head from hitting the wall with each thrust. "You're not supposed to tease, Danny, you know that, it's not _allowed_ , we _agreed_ , it's against the _rules_ ," and he punctuates each point with a sharp snap of his hips that has Danny seeing stars in all the right ways, and Danny's so hard now, so turned on that if someone doesn't touch his dick and get him off soon he's going to die of it. He pulls one hand from the wall, intending to deal with it himself, but Steve slaps his hand away roughly. "No, Danny, no touching, that's mine, I say when you can come," and Danny's going to go crazy with frustration, he really is, and McGarrett's a bastard, a complete bastard and Danny doesn't know if he loves him or hates him more right now.

Steve's speeding up now, fingers digging in hard to Danny's hips to hold him as he thrusts. "That's it, Danny, you take it, you take it all," and he leans forward, frees up one hand to twist his fingers savagely in Danny's hair and pull his head back, his voice deep and dirty in Danny's ear. "I'm going to come now, Danny, I'm going to come inside you, and then you're going to zip up your pants and you're going to drive me home. And then when we get there I'm going to put you over the couch and fuck you again, still all slick and wet from the first time, and then maybe, maybe, if I think you've paid your penance, maybe then I'll let you come. You clear on that?"

Danny nods. His wits are shot with lust and his breathing's ragged but he's clear, the bastard's really going to do it, he's really going to make him _wait_ , and that's it, he hates him, he hates him _so much_ , and it's going to be _so good_ when he finally gets there. He groans again as Steve fucks hard into him one last time and then just _stops_ , rammed in deep and shuddering against him as he comes hot and wet inside him, a fucking _ox_ draped huge and heavy over Danny's back. Steve pauses, panting hard, then pushes up and away, and the warm, wet slither as he pulls out should feel gross, but Danny's so desperately horny that he can't think straight, can only think about getting home and getting fucked again and getting off...

"Come on, Danny," Steve snaps, slapping his ass sharply, "Zip up, let's go." But as Danny straightens up shakily, pulling his pants up and trapping his aching dick back inside his boxers, Steve puts a hand out to touch the mark on his shoulder and pulls him in for a kiss, open-mouthed and dirty and full of promise. "Home, Danno. Seems like there are things I need to take care of... I'll make it good, I swear..." and with that he's headed for the door, with a grin on his face and a spring in his step, and a decisiveness of purpose that does _nothing_ to alleviate Danny's problem.

And yeah, OK, Danny thinks as he buttons his fly, rescues his tie and pulls on his shirt before following Steve out, maybe being a marked man has its advantages after all.


End file.
